Thank You For Everything
by Tatsu no Yori
Summary: SasuNaru story! Let's see how Sasuke tries to start his relationship with Naruto... But, maybe it will be a sad ending...I think... What will happen at the end of this story? Is that true Sasuke will die! ReaD n ReViEw!


Okay, everyone!! Before you read this story, firstly I want to say this is SasuNaru story not SasuSaku...Maybe when you read the first chapter, it looks like SasuSaku but it just at the beginning of the story... This story will be changed to be SasuNaru story in the next chapter...So, I want to apologize to all fans of SasuNaru and also SasuSaku... Last words from me, ReaD aNd ReVieW!!

* * *

**Thank You For Everything**

**Part One : "Sorry, but you're so anoyying..."**

A young man was sitting on the chair while reading all the items in the files on his table. He was the new manager in the company. His father, Minato, was the person that started the business and worked hard until the company became the biggest company in Tokyo.

"Come in..." A girl who had just knocked on the door was entering his room and walking towards him.

"Sasuke-sama, these are the reports that you want..."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan..."

"You're welcome..." She then walked towards the door and Sasuke suddenly called her.

"Hey, wait..."

She turned back and looked at him. "Yes, Is anything that I can help you?"

"Close the door and come to me..." Sasuke said.

"Uh?!" She just followed what her master had asked.

"Come here..." She went besides him and just looked at him, curious.

"Can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked him while stared at her.

"W-What is it?" Sasuke started playing his hands on her body. "Sasuke-sama, please don't do like this..."

"Do you love me, Sakura-chan?"

"Eh?!! What do you mean?!" She asked him back surprised.

"I heard they said something about you...They said that you'd fall in love with me...Is that true, Sakura-chan?"

"Sasuke-sama... I... Actually..." Sasuke suddenly pulled her and kiss her.

"Sasuke-sama..." She just stared at him.

"Sakura-chan..." He called her named softly then continued his words, "Hey, can you come to my house this night?"

"Uh, why?"

"Maybe we can do more than this at my house..." Sasuke said.

"I'll think about this..."

"Okay...You can go now... And don't forget this night..." He then continued his work. Sakura was sitting at her place and thinking what her master had said.

"Sholud I go to his house this night?" She talked to herself.

"Sakura-chan... Are you okay?" One of her friends asked her, worried.

"Ino...Yeah, I'm okay..." She replied.

"So, let's go..."

"Let's go? Where?" She asked.

"Huh, I know there is something had happened to you...This is time for lunch!!"

"Ah! I'm sorry... Let's go..." They went to the near restaurant. At the restaurant, Sakura had asked her friend, "Ino-chan, if someone asked you to his house... Would you go?"

"Erm... Maybe no... But it can be 'yes' too... He he..."

"What do you mean?"

"If that person is my boyfriend...I'll go..."

"How about if you like him but he's not your boyfriend?" She asked her friend again.

"I'll think about it twice... Hey, Is someone asking you to his house, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Who is he?! Tell me!!"

"It's my secret... He he..."

"Oh, you've so many secrets..."

* * *

_At night..._

Sakura had decided to go to Sasuke's house. She went to his house with a light pink shirt and a white skirt. She was standing in front of his house and rang the bell. Sasuke had opened the door and asked her to came in.

"So you'd decided to come here... Come in..."

"Thank you... Are you alone?" She asked.

"Yeah..." He brought him to his room. The door had locked and Sasuke went to the bathroom in his room. Sakura just sitting on the chair and looking around his room.

"Sorry for waiting... Okay, let's start it..."

"Start what?" She asked.

"Like I'd said..." He opened his clothes and pulled her to the bed then kiss her.

"Don't need to rush, right?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah... But please do it slowly..."

"I will..." He touched her private region and rubbed it slowly. At the same time, he had playing with her nipple.

"Ah... What's a big hand? Sasuke-sama..."

"Hey, you're already wet... It's too fast..." He said while smiling at her.

"I'm sorry... I can't hold it anymore..."

"You're really good..." His boxers started to be tight. "Maybe we should do it now..." He then entered into her.

"Ah!! Ah!! Sasuke-sama!!"

"Sakura-chan!! I'm about to come now..."

"Mmm..." They had the climax together and slept together.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Mmm..." Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. She woke up quickly and looked at the clock.

"Oh no!! It's going late!! Sasuke-sama!! Wake up!!"

"Hey...Where are you going? Don't leave me alone..." He stared at her with his sleeping face.

"We're late, Sasuke-sama!! We must hurry!!"

"I don't care about it..."

They went to work together. His new driver, Naruto had sent them to the company. "Naruto, take me here on time, okay..."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama..." Sasuke came closely to him and said, "Just called me Sasuke... I like you, Naruto..."

"Ah?!" Naruto just looking at him surprised when he heard what Sasuke had said.

The both of them came inside the company together. All the workers at the company were looking at them and asking to each other. Sasuke and Sakura were entered the lift.

"Sasuke-sama, all of them were looking at us..."

"You just need to act like there was nothing had happened..." They went out from the lift and the peoples around them were looking at them curious.

"Sakura-chan, why are you come with Sasuke-sama?" Ino asked her.

"No...You're wrong...I just met with him in front of the company..."

"Really?" Her friend asked her again.

"Yeah..."

All her days were going so fast and after a week, all had changed. A man that she thought was really love her had just broken her heart.

"Sasuke-sama, this is the files that you want..."

"Thank you..."

"Sasuke-kun, let's have a date this weekend..." Sakura had said while smiling at him. Sasuke just stared at him and then laughing to her, "He he... Sakura-chan, what're you talking about? What do you mean with 'have a date' actually, huh?"

"Why are you laughing? I just want to be a good girlfriend..." She said.

"Huh, girlfriend? I never asked you to be my girlfriend..."

"He he... Sasuke-kun, you're kidding, right?" Sakura asked.

"Kidding? Who's kidding right now? You or me?"

"But..."

"Sorry, but you're so annoying, Sakura-chan..." Sakura was surprised when she heard what Sasuke had said.

"What're you looking for? Get out from my room... Oh, one more... Called me Sasuke-sama..." Sakura was crying at she stared at him.

"Do you have any hearing problem, Sakura-chan? I said, get out!!" Sakura went out from the room and all the workers was looking at her. Ino came towards her and asked her.

"Sakura-chan, what's going on?" She can't say anything at that time and she just crying...

**((TO BE CONTINUED))**

* * *

Okay, the first chapter had done!! So what do you think? Please review, okay!!

YUKIO : Woi, Kai!!

KAI : Woi, Yukio!!

YUKIO : Long time no see you...

KAI : Long time no see you...

YUKIO : Hhh... Dobe!! Why are you following what I'd said, huh?!

KAI : Hhh...Dobe!! Why are you following what I'd said, huh?!

YUKIO : I think you're fighting with Rei so you acting like that...Oh, I see... I feel sorry for you...

KAI : I think you're fighting with Hei so you acting like that...Oh, I see...I feel sorry for you...

BOTH : (electric current)

YUKIO : Ouch...

KAI : Ouch...

YUKIO : Stop following what I'm saying!

KAI : Stop following what I'm saying!


End file.
